Ahneybeth Sardothien
Ahneybeth is an extremely intelligent girl with Assist Magic. She comes from a wealthier family but left her family business to study magic. She belongs to a legal guild called Koma Inu. Appearance Ahneybeth has vibrant, curly purple hair that she likes to keep in two high pigtails. She has one green eye and one brown eye. They're usually hidden behind a book though! She's quite tall and has a curvier, slightly pudgy, body Usually Ahneybeth dresses in pink and white, preferring the lighter shades of pink. Personality At 5'7 and 153 lbs you would think she would be a little more intimidating, but Ahneybeth is all smiles and cheer... Unless you anger her. In that case you better start apologizing because this girl can hold a grudge. She is honest and trustworthy, accepting and kind. On the other hand she's also stubborn, has low self confidence, and is somewhat gullible. History Ahneybeth grew up in an upper class household. She had big dreams and an even bigger heart. Her family tried to stop her from becoming a mage and force her to work for the family company. But she couldn't accept that. For the first time in her life Ahneybeth stood up to her parents, at age thirteen, and told them that she wanted to live her own life. I wish I could say that was well received, but it was not. She was shunned by most of her family, excluding her Grandparents and second eldest brother. Both were proud to hear her finally stand up for herself. Although they all lived in the family manor and could not stay with her, Ahneybeth's Grandparents secretly signed a small villa into Ahneybeth's name. So Ahneybeth set out to study magic. She spent a long time studying the basics and decided that a support magic would be best for her. Ahneybeth had no one to learn from so she created Assist Magic. Magic and Abilities Assist Magic - Assist magic is a magic focused on boosting offensive, defensive, and other stats of either the caster or their intended target. It is useful for supporting comrades in battle.This magic has a minor focus on being able to heal. Smaller wounds can be completely healed while major wounds would take multiple incantations and still be not completely healed. * Enhance Speed -'' Boosts the speed of either the user or the person they cast it on. '''Chant': I cast and ask the gods above to shine the speed of the heavens upon the receiver of this spell. Gestures: With her right hand extended with her pointer and middle finger out and all others curled in, Ahneybeth draws an arc in the sky followed by a line through it's center and finally pushing it towards someone or pulling it towards herself. * Enhance Strength - Boosts the strength of the spells recipient. Chant: I cast and ask the gods above to grant the receiver of this spell the strength of your holy realm Gestures: Ahneybeth places her hands together but spreads them while moving them out and around to her shoulders, keeping her palms outward. Then she connects them behind he head and makes a slicing motion forward. * Magic Boost - Enhances recipients magic power slightly. Can be permanent if Ahneybeth makes it. Chant: I cast and ask the gods above to open the recipients magical storage to new heights similar to the ones of your own. Gestures: Ahneybeth must draw a sun with five lines coming from it on the recipient. She then traces their name and a symbol of power she chose (it looks like her guild's mark) and above that.